emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02002
}} is the 2,004th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 22 August, 1995. Plot Part One Emma is trying to convince a distraught Zoe to report the attack by Ken Adlington, but she doesn't think that the police will take her seriously - "imagine what they would do to us if it ended up in court, it's my word against his... they'd tear us apart for what we are" she tearfully tells Emma. Zoe just wants to carry on as normal, but Emma at least manages to persuade her to take the day off from the surgery. As the postman delivers some mail to Betty, Eric snipes about it being "supergrass money". Emma tells Linda that Zoe will not be in work today as she is not feeling well. Linda is suspicious that it is something more serious. Jan is nagging Ned about trying for Britt and Terry's jobs at the Woolpack. He says that he is happiest working outdoors, but she reminds him that he is just a farm labourer now and not a farmer. She thinks that they would be able to earn more behind the bar. Ned will not change his mind and Jan has to give in. Britt is surprised that Terry is not enthusiastic about their imminent move to The Yorkshire Bell - "we're in the big time like you've always wanted". He just seems to be thinking about all the problems it will create. Britt thinks that he is just jealous about her evening out with Gerald Taylor. Actually he is feeling guilty about leaving Alan in the lurch at short notice - "he's alright is big Al". Betty insists on wrecking Vic's French display on the counter by borrowing two of his onions. Dave mentions to Ned that there is a job going on the Weir estate. Ned asks him to find out about it, but to keep it quiet from Jack and Sarah. He is worried about leaving them as they have been so good to him and his family. Rachel is trying to get Chris to take a break. She suggests that he goes on the trip to France. He doesn't sound keen. Linda receives a visit from Margaret Adlington. She is returning Zoe's vet bag and evening dress which she left behind on the previous evening. Mrs Adlington behaves as if nothing has happened. She stresses to Linda how good a vet both she and her husband think Zoe is. She wants Linda to pass this message onto Zoe. Ken Adlington looks rather sheepish as he stays behind in the landrover. Ned approaches Jack about moving on. Jack says that he would be sorry to lose Ned and Jan - as friends as well as business colleagues. Linda calls to see Zoe. She tells her and Emma about the visit from Mr & Mrs Adlington whom she describes as "a really nice couple". Emma is incensed by the visit. She tells Zoe that it must mean Mrs Adlington is standing by him. Zoe wants her to be quiet as she does not want Linda to find out what has happened, but Emma cannot help herself. Linda is shocked and asks Zoe if she wants her father and brother to go round and sort him out. Zoe declines the offer of help and tells Linda that she does not want her to tell anyone about the attack. Britt takes the opportunity of a quiet moment in the Woolpack to break the news to Alan that she and Terry are thinking of leaving - next week. Alan is shocked and asks to speak to Britt in the backroom. Part Two Rachel and Chris have a drink at the Woolpack. She wants him to go on the village trip to France. He uses his wheelchair as an excuse, but Frank arrives just in time to tell him that the bus that is being used belongs to Des and he can easily take out a couple of seats to accommodate a wheelchair. Chris is obviously not keen on the idea, but does not have a lot of choice faced with the combined persuasive talents of Rachel and Frank. Alan is annoyed with the brewery for deciding to move Britt and Terry at such short notice. He takes it personally and Britt has to make him see that it is a good career move for them. Britt mentions to Frank that Zoe missed the awards ceremony and has not been at work today. He later asks Linda what is wrong. She is quite vague, so he decides to visit Zoe himself. Sam is getting fed up being bossed around by Eric. He reminds him that he is meant to be painting the Village Hall to pay off his debt, "not just hauling furniture around" for Eric. Eric asks Sam what his ideal job would be and Sam replies that he always wanted to be a mercenary, but that he is worried about the foreign food. He suggests that he could become Eric's minder: "I'd follow you around everywhere and protect you". Frank calls to see Zoe. He knows that something is wrong. Emma tells him what happened, but refuses to say who attacked her. Frank is angry and storms out of the house. Eric makes Sam his security consultant in charge of the antiques he stores at the village hall. Sam is grateful. Biff thinks that he should have gone to Luke's funeral. Dave makes him see that he would not have been welcome. They talk about Dave's relationship with Kim, “The Lady of the Manor”. Biff promises not to say anything. Frank storms into the Woolpack and demands that Linda tell him who attacked Zoe. She is left with no choice, but feels bad about betraying Zoe. Sam checks out the Woolpack before Eric enters. He makes a snide comment to Betty who decides to ignore him. Sam offers to sort her out. Jan talks to Alan and mentions the idea of her and Ned taking over from Britt and Terry as managers of the Woolpack. He is surprised at the suggestion, but agrees to think it over. Sam is taking his minder duties too seriously and keeps getting in Eric's way. Terry breaks the news to Vic and Eric that he and Britt will be leaving soon. They both agree that he will be missed and Terry seems sad at the thought of leaving the village. Linda tells Zoe that Frank knows who attacked her. Zoe hopes that he has not done anything foolish, but as they speak, Frank is on his way to Adlington's farm. He confronts Ken Adlington and punches him. His wife comes running out of the house and claims that Zoe is lying as she was with her husband the whole time Zoe was at the farm. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday